NiGHTS into Hogwarts
by ToothandFang
Summary: Wizeman decides to send his children off to a school for witchcraft and wizardry...rated T for some swearing.


"No!" Reala stomped to the door of Wizeman's study, away from his siblings.

"Oh c'mon, Reala…it'll be fun!"

"I SAID NO!" He snarled as NiGHTS spoke, folding his arms. Of all the foolish things his family had suggested, this had to be the most ridiculous!

"Wizeman said we have to!" Jackle shook a finger at his brother in mock-discipline, grinning at him. "And we wouldn't want to disobey daddy, now would we?"

"I'M NOT GOING, you grinning IDIOT!" He was pouting now, like a stubborn toddler.

"Nonsense!" a voice boomed, and Wizeman the Wicked entered the room. Reala looked up in surprise.

"But, my Lord-!"

"Silence yourself, Reala, and let me speak!" The overlord of Nightmare held a hand in front of the stunned 'Maren's face as he sat down in the large chair by the fireplace. "Now, listen closely, all of you…"

"This trip that you're going on, to…" Wizeman began, moving the hand so NiGHTS, Jackle, and the others could see. "…well, I'd assume that you all KNOW where you're going, right?"

"Well, duh!" Clawz stated, playing with an unlit firecracker. "Who WOULDN'T know about the Hogwarts school?" The other Nightmaren murmured in agreement, for they'd all been in the dreams of a student or two at least once.

"Anyway," continued Wizeman. "the reason you're going to Hogwarts is because I think it would be an excellent opportunity for you to learn new fears of the students and teachers. Plus, I want you all out of my dreadlocks for awhile BECAUSE YOU'RE DRIVING ME CRAZY!!" He bellowed, shaking the walls and floor. Wizeman cleared his throat as his creations rattled around on the floor.

"…ahem…for you three," he pointed to NiGHTS, Reala, and Jackle. "this trip is mandatory. But if any of YOU wish to accompany them," he said, speaking to Clawz, Gulpo (who was sitting in a large fish tank), Gillwing, and Puffy. "you may. However, by choosing to go with them, you'll miss getting the first crack at the Dreamers. The Dreamers," he added, seeing the confused expressions of the Nightmaren. "that no longer have High Status Nightmaren to give them nightmares. Now," he moved a hand over to each 'Maren in turn. "do you want to go into the Dreamer's world?"

"Nah." Gillwing stated in his deep, husky voice. "For once, I'll get the Dreamers that Reala always gets to terrify!" He grinned, baring his teeth and imagining all the terror, panic, and swooning from the women he was going to cause…

"Well…" Gulpo wondered aloud, his quiet voice distorted by the water. "Either I get to terrify more Dreamers…or I get more screen time in this pointless fanfiction…" (Everyone was mystified by this statement, and stared at him oddly.) "…well, what harm could it do?" He finally sighed. "After all, I hardly ever get any time in the spotlight as is…"

"Are you kidding?" Clawz's eyes gleamed as he thought of all the mayhem he would wreck in that school. "I'm gonna light so many firecrackers the whole castle will be ablaze!"

"A chance to see the DREAMER'S world?" Puffy gasped theatrically, a hand on her bosom. "How could I EVER pass up such an opportunity? I'll teach them to appreeeeeeeciate the arts!" She sang the word joyfully. Wizeman nodded.

"Very well. The train from Nightmare leaves tomorrow morning. Gulpo, Puffy, Gillwing, Jackle, I'll need to work on your human forms tonight. I'll escort you all to Diagon Alley myself to help buy your things."

"Why do _I_ need a human form?" Gillwing muttered.

"Because," said Wizeman, firmly. "you didn't think I'd leave you here _alone_, did you?"

"Well, no…" Gillwing murmured to himself.

"That's what I thought. Well, you four, come with me…NiGHTS, Reala, you boys run along." Wizeman slowly got up and slid to the door. "Dis-MISSED!" Gulpo, Gillwing, Puffy, and Jackle followed him.

"This sucks!" Snapped Reala, stomping over to the fireplace and crouching in front of it. "I don't WANT to have to go, I don't WANT to leave!…I…I don't…" NiGHTS drifted over, and was surprised to see his brother with his face in his hands. "I can't leave home, NiGHTS…I just can't…"

"Why not?" Asked NiGHTS, sitting by him.

"It's just…" He started to say something, but stopped, as though he were ashamed of what he was feeling. NiGHTS was confused. He'd never seen Reala act this way before. _Maybe it's a Nightopian, playing a trick on me…_He thought, and suddenly realized what was going on.

"Reala…" He put his hand on his shaking sibling's back. "…are you…afraid?" Reala shuddered, then slowly nodded without taking his face from his hands. Now NiGHTS was _really_ unsettled. If REALA was scared, then…well, things HAD to be bad. NiGHTS didn't want Jackle or the others to see him like this. They'd NEVER let him live it down! "Well…" said NiGHTS, unsure of what to say.

And then, an idea came to him. Sure it was a risky one, but it had to work.

"Meh," NiGHTS shrugged indifferently, getting up and walking away. "I was right about you."

"WHAT," Reala growled, turning his head to look at NiGHTS.

"Well," he carried on lightly, watching his brother glare. "I always knew that you were a sissy…"

"WHAT?!" Reala snarled, leaping up.

"You are such a COWARD, Reala!" NiGHTS began to fly away. "So afraid, you can't even bear to go to some stupid DREAMER school just because you'll be away from home for any amount of time!"

"I'LL SHOW YOU!!" He roared, tearing after NiGHTS like a 'Maren after a 'Pian. _Well, _NiGHTS smiled as he flew off with Reala on his heels. _At least he's back to normal…uh oh…DEAD END!!_ NiGHTS tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. Reala smirked, cracking his knuckles grimly.

"Well…" he whispered. "You're in for it NOW, aren't you?"

* * *

Author's Note: NiGHTS isn't my character, or any of his relatives. Hogwarts isn't mine. Don't worry, chapter two is being typed as we read!


End file.
